<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leviathan by etheratisha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569580">Leviathan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/etheratisha/pseuds/etheratisha'>etheratisha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Blood [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dishonored (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Vampire Turning, Vampires, vampire esque violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/etheratisha/pseuds/etheratisha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The twin blades fell.<br/>And his blood ran out.<br/>The Void at once wept and rejoiced over the creature it had birthed and the once-boy became a god.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Blood [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leviathan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short piece that describes the ritual that created the Vampire Outsider in this AU<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Over four thousand years ago, the Void reached out, and madness answered. It gathered and fed off itself, twisted into the Eyeless until they could do not but hunt and search for the signs, following a trail that led them to the boy. Fifteen summers old at most, alone, father gone, mother dead. A boy with pitch-black hair and forest green eyes who whispered to the fish that nibbled at his toes as he dipped them in the sea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>They snatched him up and away from the shore and dragged him into the darkness. There they dressed him in the finest clothes, adorned his fingers with rings set with the most precious jewels. They burned incense and forced twisted concoctions down his throat until there was nary a moment he was not lost in some twisted vision. For months they did their dark rituals, working magics while he rambled the nightmarish things they put in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Then they laid him down upon an altar, settled in the ribcage of a great whale. They tied him down with prickling rope and raised a dagger over his head, he struggled briefly while they chanted around him. He stopped once he felt the warmth of his blood on his wrists. Tears slipped down his cheeks. He begged for his life with a voice hoarse from months of rambling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twin blades fell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And his blood ran out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood in the Void and looked at himself. His skin now porcelain pale, perfect, unblemished, but for the gash in his throat. The wound bled the same black ichor that fell from the black pits of his eyes like tears, turning his rich clothes black where before they had been red with blood. He screamed, teeth now sharp, and as the sound echoed he shed his boyhood like he had shed his innocence when the last of his hope had shattered at the edge of twin blades. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a man he turned back to those who had made him, ripping the tear in the world to the Void they had made open wider. He fell on them without mercy, his new sharp teeth tore open their throats, and his new sharp nails rent their flesh. When he had finished with them he scattered their bodies over the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Void at once wept and rejoiced over the creature it had birthed and the once-boy became a god. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As a side note, I am still planning on continuing Cradle Songs. I just have to a) find the time to write and b) decide where the hell I am going with this AU and how canon or AU I want to go.<br/>Thank you to everyone who enjoys this story and this AU</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>